


Welcome to the bone zone

by Tesshinplays



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Caring Reader, Cute, Horny sans, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Smut, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesshinplays/pseuds/Tesshinplays
Summary: It’s a cold winter day in Snowdin and you decided it would be be better to sleep in Sans bed than a cold and empty couch.





	Welcome to the bone zone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic with Sans from undertale, i really hope it’s an enjoyable fic to read and i hope it wasn’t that bad.

  
  
  
It was a cold day at Snowdin much colder than any other. You had been living with the skeleton brothers for a while and had been sleeping on their couch with a simple pillow and blanket, you really didn’t have anywhere to go once you fell down Mt.Ebott. Toriel insisted that you had to stay in the caves together with her where you were safe and no monster would get you but you didn’t really care and the caves were really small for your body, you almost couldn’t fit.  
  


Having a bad dream you turned around in the couch, left and right. While doing so you successfully landed on the cold floor waking you up in an instant. Making a annoyed face you stood up and rubbed the area on your back that got hurt.  
  
****

**”I can’t sleep on this damn couch”**  you cursd to yourself in a low whisper,suddenly your body started to shiver from the cold and you quickly grabbed the blanket over your body to cover yourself up, trying to gain any warmth.  
  


A few minutes had passed after you layed down on the couch trying to fall asleep again, but thecold prevented you from doing so. Sitting up feeling really annoyed you looked up at the stairs knowing Sans room were really close, just thinking about it made your cheeks flush pink.  
  


Deciding it was the best choice you stood up on your feet and made your way towards the stairs, feeling how your legs were shaking and you didn’t know if it was because of the cold or your decition to ask Sans if you could sleep in his bed.   
  


By each step your took the heavier your breath got and you could feel yourself getting more nevous by each step, now knowing it wasn’t because of the cold your legs were shaking. You were finally at his door not knowing how easy it atcually was for you to get there.  
  


_* **come on you have to keep it together (m/n)***_  you told yourself as you got to a halt next to his door, trying to calm yourself down was a hard thing to do. And having Sans around you didn’t help at all, you have had feelings for the shorter skeleton for a while when you got to their place.  
  


You gathered all of your thoughts and decided it wasn’t a very big deal for you to sleep in the same bed as Sans, knowing you would be close to him made your heart beat faster but you wanted to stay calm for the both of you.  
  
****

**”Maybe he would even say no”** You told yourself trying to get your mind on something else, as you brought your hand to his door.  
  


You knocked on his door in a silent matter not wanting to wake his brother up, it didn’t take long for Sans to wake up. You could hear him inside his room probably talking to himself as he approached the door, Sans opened it and saw you standing outside. His eyes wandered your body in confusion, not knowing why you were at his door at this hour.   
  
****

**”What’s wrong (m/n)?”** Sans asked as he looked up at your face trying to read the situation.  
**  
**  
”I couldn’t sleep and it’s cold down there only lying on the couch” You explained, not wanting anything to get awkward, to be honest you were really tired and jsut wanted a good night sleep in a nice bed.  
  


Sans didn’t really hesitate, he opened the door so you could come in after him. His room ws a mess as usual and you couldn’t help but to smile, but you realy didn’t mind it at all it was jsut the way Sans was as a person and you kinda enjoyed that about him. You both got in his bed and you had his back turned to him, still feeling awkward and you didn’t want to make eye contact in a place like this.  
  
****

**”goodnight”**  you said and shut your eyes to fall asleep.  
  
  
**  
**  
!! Smut warning !!  
  


waking up after you’ve gotten a little bit of sleep you could hear someone panting behind you, feeling very confused you might had forgotten that you were now sleeping in Sans bed. You turned around slowly and saw that Sans was still sleeping, probably dreaming about something. Your eyes wandered down to his lower region, a blue light was glowing in his pants. You tried not to panic but it was hard knowing that because if his magic something had appeared in his pants and your curiosity took you over, you didn’t know you could have been this perverted to begin with.  
  


You started to move your arm very carefully not trying to wake Sans up, as your eyes looked at his face from time to time trying to read his expressions. Your hand got closer and closer to his pants and you were almost at the point to pulling them down to take a look, but before you could do anything Sans had opened his eyes and caught you in the perverted act. He placed his arm on yours who were at his pants and pulled you under him.  
  
****

**”What do you think you’re doin’ huh?”** Sans said as one of his eyes were now blue, he caught your scared expression as he locked his eyes with yours. You tried your best to get away from his grip but there was no point in doing so.  
  
****

**”Sans you’re hurting me, let go”** You ignored his question as you mentioned his hard grip on your wrists, his blue eye dissapered and he was back to his normal self. Letting you go from his grip he sat down next to you.  
  
****

**”I’m sorry”**  Was all sans could reply as his eyes caught the blue light from his pants  **”shit”** he cursed himself as he was about to stand up to go to the bathroom, as he was standing up you placed your hand on his white shirt pulling him back. Sans noticed this and looked back at you, the feeling of lust suddenly hit you both like a train. You and Sans had been friends for a long time and he was scared to lose you to flowey or anyone else who was a danger to you, he never wanted to reset and start all over again.  
  


After everything had happened he knew his feeligs where always there and he hated to see you slip away from him just when he was so close to confessing, but this time were different from the others. In this moment he could spill everything and make you his once more, this time it was different.  
  


Sans sat down in his bed feeling how his dick was needy for attention, he couldn’t really wait any longer. His dreams were always about you both romantic and they could even become sexual as well, it was a very hard thing to do to keep his feelings hidden, he never wanted to dissapoint you or even disgust you.  
  
****

**”I can help you Sans, it’s alright”** You told himwhile getting eye contact.  
**”Are you really sure you wnt to be with me (m/n)? I’m just a ugly monster”** Sans confessed suddenly looking away from you and down in his lap.  
  


You felt very confused at his sudden confession, you always wanted it to be Sans and no one else. He helt a special place in your heart and you would never forget him.  
**”I don’t think you’re ugly Sans, i’ve always loved you for who you are, and i would never have wanted it in another way. I only want you”** You spoke in a soft tone as you got closer to him  
  


Sans looked back at you with tears in his eyes ready to fall out and both of you hugged each other closer, letting go both of you started kissing, You placed Sans on the bed so you were on top of him. His blue blush appeared on his boney cheeks.  
  


Even if Sans was one of those who wanted to act like one of the cool people he was very unsure about himself and didn’t know a lot about sex, but deep inside him Sans knew you were going to help him and keep him safe.  
  


As horny as you were you pulled down his pants and met face to face with his blue glowing penis, it was standing up proudly and was waiting to be played with. His dick looked just like any normal humans but still was more monster like. You didn’t really mind though, you said you loved Sans just the way he was and you were ready to prove it and take it to another level.  
  
****

**”Don’t worry, i’ll take care of you”** You reassured him as you moved your lips to the tip of his glowing dick, Sans blush was still placed on his cheeks as he moved his head to the side. He felt very embarrassed about what you were going to do next. Sans only nodded and you moved forward with your dirty act.  
  


Taking his tip in your mouth you started moving your tongue around it, earning a few sounds from Sans mouth. It pleased you to know you were doing the right thing. Taking it further you moved your mouth even deeper taking in more of his dick in your mouth, you could see him gripping his hands on the white sheets trying to keep in his moans. You didn’t like it, you wanted to hear him.  
  


Taking his dick out from your mouth you moved up to meet his face, you went in for a sloppy kiss and without hesitating you moved your tongue in his mouth. While doing this you moved one of your hand and rubbed Sans dick up and down, making some moans escape his mouth and in to yours.  
  
****

**”That’s what i like to hear, moan for me Sans, while i make you feel good”** You said in a seductive tone not looking away from Sans eyes. He could only nodd as it seemed like you had removed his ability to speak.  
  


While you were still rubbing his dick with one if your hands you continued your way down on his neck sucking and licking on different parts, you never knew even doing this with a skeleton would make you in to such a horny beast. Everything was so new to you yet very familiar from different experienses among other humans, but being with Sans made everything much more exciting and you loved every bit of it.  
  
After a while Sans finally came on your hand with a loud moan and he collapsed on the bed, you licked your hand not scared of tasting Sans cum. Surprisingly it tasted like a human would taste, you were happy you could help Sans with his little problem. Of all the excitment from you made Sans wanted more, he wanted to know how it felt to be in charge this time around.  
  
He pulled you down so you were under him, from all the things you had done to Sans made your dick stand up as well. You couldn’t help but wanting him to be inside you, Sans who was on top saw you eyes stil lfilled with lust.  
  
  
” **I’m going to be in charge this time”**  he ordered, you couldn’t help but to smirk at him and giving him a nod of acceptance.   
  


Sans pulled off your pants all the way and threw them on the floor somewhere to be forgotten, he got down to your pink asshole and started to lick it with his blue tongue. You were more easily to win over, moans were escaping your mouth as you felt his tongue all around your asshole. He soon stopped as he begin lining up his dick to your asshole.  
  
****

**”Welcome to the bone zone”** Sans told you as he thrusted his dick inside of you.


End file.
